


The Stranger

by direneed



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crossover, F/F, F/M, Religious Themes, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa makes more then one deal to guarantee the Battle of Winterfell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I am not associated with Jigoku Shoujo or Game of Thrones in any way, shape or form).
> 
> So, the final scene where Ramsay gets eaten by his dogs reminded me of an episode of Hell Girl. In this anime, people who are in need of revenge go to a website called "Hell Link" at midnight and type in the name of the person that they want to die. Through some kind of hallucination or whatever you want to call it, Hell Girl visits them and and gives them a straw doll with a red thread around it's neck. If they pull the thread, the person they want to die gets sent to hell, but when they die they get sent to hell as well.
> 
> Usually at the end of the episode, when the person gets banished to hell, they die in a gruesome way that's symbolic of whatever sins they committed. I immediately thought of this anime during that final scene of last night's episode.

_It is said that life’s encounters are governed by fate. Tangled up in the threads of fate are these ill-fated blossoms, pitiful and frail. Lost in anger, sorrow, and tears. Beyond the veil of midnight, the retribution that you are helpless to reap shall be yours…_

_~~~_

There was a lesser known tradition when it came to the worship of the Seven. The septons had said that it was a link that was made to the new religion from the old. That some had said that the Stranger, was part of the old gods’ foot hold in the new religion when the new gods came to Westeros. There were whispers of a curse that could be invoked if one prayed to the Stranger. While Sansa no longer believed in any of the gods, she still found herself in the tiny, crude sept on Bear Island when they went to attempt to sway Lyanna Mormont.

_Light a candle at midnight in a sept. Pray the name of the one who you wish to die. The Stranger will take care of the rest._

Sansa lit a candle and prayed the name. _Ramsay Bolton._ As soon as she thought the name, she felt a cold breeze run through the sept, and the candle was blown out. Assuming it was just the wind, Sansa wrapped her arms around herself and left the sept. As she walked out of the sept she thought she heard a voice, small, and frail.

 _“I have heard your prayer.”_ She shook her head, chalking it up to lack of sleep from the past few days and headed back to her guest rooms. Once she arrived there, she opened her door and instead of the guest room she found herself looking out into a field, coated in blood red twilight. Not sure what to do, she took a step into the room, and the door closed behind her.

She found herself face to face with a girl, a little younger than her, dressed in a long black dress.

“I am Ai Enma. You summoned me?” she asked Sansa.

“I did.” Sansa told her, taking a few cautious steps towards her. Without another word, the girl held out a black straw doll. It was plain, and not in the style of normal Westerosi dolls, a red string tied around its neck.

“Take it.” The girl told her, her voice with an authority that she had only heard from Cersei Lannister. She took the doll from the girl, and she continued. “If you really want this man dead, untie that red thread. By untying that thread, you will be entering into a covenant with me. The object of your vengeance will immediately be banished to hell. However, once you have your revenge, you will also have a price to pay.”

“A price?” Sansa asked, her grip on the doll tightening slightly.

“Curses come home to roost.” The girl said simply. “When you die, your soul will go to hell as well. You will never see heaven, and your soul will wander for eternity in agony and pain.” The girl took a few steps backward, and suddenly Sansa was surrounded in bright blue flames. She bit her lip and tried not to scream, but eventually, the flames began to burn her and she shrieked in pain. When the flames became far too much to handle, she was suddenly jolted.

She found herself in the guest bed, blankets tangled around her, and the straw doll on the table beside her bed. A strong wind suddenly burst through her windows, throwing them open. The voice she had heard as she left the sept was on the wind:

_“All that remains is for you to decide.”_

**Author's Note:**

> As for my link between the old and new gods, THAT was inspired by a Bible verse. The Greeks/Romans had gods for everything, but in particular a statue to an "unknown" god. The apostle, Luke I think, is basically like "SEE! With this statue you are accepting the Christian God!!"
> 
> But, I'm sure you can fill in the blanks. Sansa pulls the thread after her conversation with Jon, believing that if Ramsay's death is guaranteed, they'll win. Sorry I didn't write more, I have a test I need to take for my online class. ^^;


End file.
